


Begin Again

by hypocorism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, cisgirl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypocorism/pseuds/hypocorism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!Narry oneshot based on Taylor Swift's song Begin Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while also trying to get ready for a party so it's a bit short and terrible but the idea just popped into my head and I went with it. I'm terrible at sticking to one project...

Harry fixes her hair one more time in front of the hall mirror, bending at the waist to fluff out her curls and then flipping back up and securing them behind a headband. Her lipstick is perfect and her eyeliner looks great (she even sent Zayn a picture to double-check).

After a moment's hesitation, she slips on her heels, ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her to skip them. No use going into this that way, is there? May as well be as upfront as she possibly can. She's tall, she still likes wearing heels. If this Niall girl has an issue with it she may as well find out sooner rather than later.

On the drive over, she puts on the breakup playlist Louis made for her. It was a couple weeks after everything ended for the final time and Louis woke her up by bouncing on her bed, hair flying everywhere and clutching Harry's ipod.

("I made you a thing," she said. "All the songs he hated and wouldn't let you play around the house when he was there. Plus some girl band breakup jams, obviously.")

Harry listens to it a lot. It's a good reminder.

She shows up early at the cafe. It's something her mother drilled into her from childhood and a difficult habit to break, even after eight months' practice. She has a book tucked into her bag, something suitably intellectual but not too pretentious, but she doesn't end up having to use it as a shield against curious stares. Niall's there already, playing with the straw of her drink. She smiles when she sees Harry walk in and jumps up to hug her. They've only known each other for a few weeks, and that as classmates, but Harry learned quickly that Niall is a cuddly person.

"Find it okay?" Niall asks, pulling Harry's chair out for her.

"Yeah."

"What were you listening to?" Niall asks, poking her ipod.

"Oh, um. _Sweet Baby James_?" Explaining the playlist seems like a lot for a first date.

"Cool, I love James Taylor!"

"Me, too."

"Yeah? See, I wouldn't have learned that about you in class, probably. Aren't you glad you agreed to this?" Niall grins at her, wide and unabashed.

"Yeah," Harry says softly. "I really am."

"So, what do you want to eat? I'll go up and get it for you."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"Nah. I'm the one who asked you out on this date so now I do all the work and the paying and stuff. Heavy lifting if that should be required. That's how it works."

"Is that so," Harry can't help giggling.

"It is," Niall says solemnly. "I didn't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Well in that case, I'll get whatever you're getting. And an iced tea."

"Okay." Niall tugs one of her curls gently as she makes her way up to the counter.

While she's waiting, Harry checks her phone. She already has six texts from Zayn and Louis wishing her luck and offering to make skip-out calls if she should need them. Also one from Louis outlining a scarily detailed murder plot should Niall turn out to be horrible.

_you're going to get me put on a watchlist lou_

Louis just sends back a series of dismissive emojis.

Niall slides back in to the seat across from her after setting down a frankly alarming amount of food in the middle of the table.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got a few different things," she says.

"Oh. Thanks." Harry's pretty sure she only ate side salads on dates for the first two months of her last relationship. So. This is new. Niall's already diving into the food, tasting stuff and then shoving half of it toward Harry or grimacing and setting it off to the side. She pauses over one of the sandwiches.

"You eat meat, right? I wasn't sure."

"Yeah. I used to be a vegetarian but I decided it was a missed steak." She freezes, braced for a dismissive eyeroll and a subject change, but Niall almost chokes she's laughing so hard. She still has some food in her mouth and it's weirdly endearing, if a bit gross. Harry thinks for the first time that maybe this will actually all turn out okay.

Later, Niall walks her to her car, even though it's freezing outside. It's quiet for a minute, the first real lull in the past couple of hours, and Harry thinks about explaining some things. Her initial hesitance to accept Niall's invitation, the fact that she's still not sure she can do this even though it's been almost three months, the way that as much as she enjoyed this date she's still afraid she came off as boring or awkward. But Niall grabs her hand and starts talking about family and her Christmas plans (lights are up some places even though it's not quite Thanksgiving) and the moment passes.

Niall waves to her as she drives away, hopping up and down a little in the cold air, and Harry smiles and waves back. She tries not to get her hopes up, this could end up being nothing. But, it was a nice date. Sweet and soft and easy. Fun.

A good beginning.


End file.
